


Beach Day

by Clexaboi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beach Sex, Biting, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Omega Korra (Avatar), Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaboi/pseuds/Clexaboi
Summary: Team Avatar 2.0 decide to take a trip to the beach, normally that would entail swimming and sun tanning, but Asami can tell Korra had other plans in mind.(Alpha Asami Sato. Omega Korra)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 283





	Beach Day

Asami liked many things. She liked racing around her personal speed track with her cars, she enjoyed inventing and building what her mind could think up on a whim, she liked showing up other Alphas in the board room, especially the male ones. But there is one thing in the world that she truly loves. And that thing wasn't really a "thing" at all, it was an Omega, more accurately, her Omega, her Korra. She loved everything about her from her crooked smile to her strong willed personality. She loved watching the Omega bend the elements to do her bidding, the way her muscles move under her clothes as her body takes on a mind of its in battle. She was everything the Alpha loved and more. But currently, Korra was being a tease.

The two of them as well as Mako and Bolin had taken a trip to the beach. While the pro-benders where all playing a game of volley ball against some other people, Asami sat nearby on a lounge chair in her board-shorts and bikini top seemingly reading a book, but really she was watching her Omega's every move. Korra was wearing a blue bikini that was hardly even there, Asami was certain she had done this just to catch her girlfriend's eye, and it was working. There wasn't much left to the imagination and she could see the way other's were watching her. It made her Alpha instincts flair up aggressively, but she didn't want to be over bearing, so she sat back and watched.

She watched the way her girlfriend spiked the ball over the net, a faint fire trail behind it as it sped to the other side to smack someone right in the chest, making anyone who saw it laugh. She watched how Korra took a fighting stance on her side of the court, as if she was about to start a match back at the arena, the brothers took similar stances beside her, but it wasn't like Asami was really noticing them at this point. The Alpha's keen eyes watched as a couple beads of sweat ran down the Omega's dark skin under the blazing summer sun, the way her breath was picking up as the game progressed. Korra always took lower stances, as if she was about to earth bend, making her ass stick out in the most perfect way. Spirits, she was gorgeous.

It turned Asami on more than it probably should, but there she was, sitting in the chair hoping her lower... extremities didn't act up, but it was a battle she could feel herself losing. Quickly.

Soon enough, the other people had dissipated and with uneven players, the other three couldn't continue playing their game. So, Mako and Bolin headed out to the water while Korra made her way back to her Alpha, making a predatory smirk etch itself onto Asami's face. A look Korra knew well and a look Asami knew made her Omega want to fall to her knees.

Korra caught the look and the gleam in Asami's eye, so she swayed her hips a little extra on her walk over. She watched as she gained her full attention as the book was set on top of a cooler. She sat herself down right in her Alpha's lap once she arrived and leaned in close to her ear.

"I love when you look at me like that," she whispered in an alluring tone. Asami put her arms around Korra possessively.

"Well I just love looking at you. Tell me, baby, you wore this little thing on purpose, didn't you? You knew what it would do to me," the Alpha whispered back, bringing her hand slowly up Korra's back then one of her fingers hooking onto one of the blue straps that laid there. Korra subtly grinded back against her, feeling the hardening member that was tucked away in her girlfriend's shorts, smiling approvingly at the (not so) small victory. The action pulled a quiet groan from Asami's throat.

"I have no idea what you're taking about," the Omega feigned innocence. But that didn't fly with Asami. She gripped Korea's hips tightly, making her grind back against her covered cock once again.

"Don't tease me, Korra, you know I don't like that," she growled. The Omega could feel herself getting wetter at the display of dominance.

"Well why don't you show me what will happen if I do?" That was the last piece to the puzzle. 

"I'd be happy to." Asami grabbed the towel she had laying beside her and placed it over their laps, hiding what they're about to do from any on lookers, making Korra squeal with excitement, which wouldn't be sexy to most, but to Asami, it was like silk lingerie.

"I'm gonna need you to stay quiet, baby. Can't have anyone knowing how needy the Avatar is for her Alpha's cock, now can we?" Asami nipped at the younger woman's ear to punctuate her sentence, earning a soft whine from her Omega, as well a nod in acknowledgment to the words. The Alpha bit roughly at her shoulder, a gasp escaping dark lips.

"Use your words," she commanded.

"N-no one needs to know," Korra said back, sounding a little breathless already, the confident, teasing Omega easily falling into her submissive role. It made Asami feel prideful knowing it was her doing, only she could break down the all-mighty Avatar like this, only she could make her completely submit.

"Good Omega." Korra loved the praise, but was beginning to get impatient, the fully hardened member pressing against her ass making it difficult to wait. She moved her hips back to stimulate her Alpha, to beg her.

"Please..." Korra whispered into the air, Asami wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't so keenly aware of everything her girlfriend did. She gave in, feeling needy herself. Asami reached in between them and then into her shorts to pull out her painfully hard cock, stroking it a few times to help release some of the pressure. She kissed Korra's neck lovingly.

"Pull your bikini bottom to the side, Korra," she ordered softly. The Omega obeyed, eagerly hooking her fingers under the thin piece of clothing and pulling it to the side as directed, thanking Asami in her head for thinking about putting the towel across them. She lifted her hips a tiny bit to help her Alpha position herself at her opening, wanting to moan at the feeling of the cock she knows so well sliding against her slit.

"You're drenched, baby. Were you thinking about me while you were over there with the boys?" Asami teased, running the head of her cock through the immense slick, it made her twitch with anticipation.

"Yes..." It was nothing more than a breathy whisper, but it said so much more. With that, Asami finally lined herself up with Korra's entrance and began to sink into the welcoming heat. Korra had to bring her free hand up to her mouth to keep from moaning out at the familiar stretch as she sunk down against it.

"Spirits, you're always so tight, so perfect," the Alpha groaned quietly against the Omega's neck, nipping it to keep herself from making too much noise.

Asami's cock ventured deeper into the warmth, stretching the pink walls within as it made it's way through, hitting every spot it could in the whimpering Omega. Soon enough she bottomed out and Korra was completely against her hips, she couldn't get as deep as she wanted from this position, but it would have to do.

"Are you ready?" Asami asked, her fingers digging into olive skin the way her teeth wish they were. Korra nodded, and Asami didn't have the restraint to chastise her for not speaking up. She helped lift the Omega up almost completely off her cock before she came back down, bottoming out once again. They repeated the action until they set a steady pace, Korra beginning to circle her hips a bit as well to make sure she was feeling the pounding from every angle.

Asami was in heaven, the bright, warm sun shining down against her exposed skin while she felt Korra's pulsing walls massage and coax her member to fall deeper within the Omega above her. She wanted to play with Korra's tantalizing breasts, feel her dark nipples harden beneath her finger tips, but she knew that the upper part of her girlfriend's body could be seen by other's, and she didn't need them to be any more obvious then they're already being, so she settled for thrusting upward to meet her girlfriend's hips in her movements, causing a not-so-muffled moan to leave the Omega's mouth.

"Quiet, Korra, they'll hear you," she whispered in a breathy tone, the effort of pounding into her taking quite a bit out of her. But then the idea dawned on her.

"Unless... you want them to hear you," Asami added.

"No.. no I don't," Korra whispered back.

"Mm I think you do, I think you want everyone here to know just how much of a needy Omega you really are." Asami picked up her pace, biting into Korra's neck aggressively, knowing it would pull out a louder moan, which it did.

"Just like that, you want them to hear you, you want them to know who you belong to." She could feel Korra's walls ripple and pulse faster, indicating she was nearing release, which was good because Asami was getting close herself.

"You wore this outfit knowing I'd want to take you right here on the beach, knowing people could see you all broken down and submissive like this. You want them to see you." The Alpha continued her relentless pounding and dirty talk, knowing it was having the desired effect on the Avatar. She was so close.

"Let go, baby. Cum right here in front of everyone so they know you belong to me. Only me. You're mine. My Omega." The dominance and possessiveness radiated off of Asami and it tipped her Omega over the edge. Her muscular body tensed for a moment before completely letting go with a barely covered moan of euphoria. Asami was pulled over the edge with her, ropes of thick, white seed emptying itself deep into Korra. Thank the spirits for birth control.

They slowed their thrusting to a gentle rocking as they rode out their orgasams together, sweat running along their half-naked bodies as they came down from the euphoric high. Their breathing soon became even as they came to a slow stop, Asami wrapping her arms around Korra's middle and holding her closer, if that were even possible. They sat in a comfortable silence, well as silent as it could be on a public beach, it wasn't full by any means but voices traveled across the beach steadily anyway.

"I did wear this to tease you," Korra said with a bright smile on her face, knowing she got exactly what she wanted. Asami kissed her shoulder with a smile to match.

"Trust me, I'm well aware. You are going to be the death of me, Korra," she said with a chuckle.

"Well if so I would say that's a pretty good way to go." There's the prideful Avatar.

"I agree, baby. I agree."


End file.
